


Remembering is Key

by smog1423



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A nice and simple fluffy moment, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Link has a HOUSE?!?!, Rememberance, crying and...stuff, warm-up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smog1423/pseuds/smog1423
Summary: Does he remember his past? Does he remember me? Does he remember our friends? And where is he taking me?





	Remembering is Key

**Author's Note:**

> So I just now got botw so feeling a bit inspired to write again(hopefully I can maintain it.) I would love to get back into writing fics so this will be a warm-up fic for me. I also need a break from the game because I is sad about Mipha and my heart is broken. *sniff* Also shit title, not the most creative.

“Link, can you at least tell me where you’re taking me. After holding back Ganon for a century I at least deserve some response. ”

 

She doesn’t get a response out of him, more of a somewhat irritated look turned into a blank expression in a matter of seconds. _How can he keep such a straight face all of the time_

 

She didn’t know where exactly they were traveling, and she couldn’t get anything out of Link the entire time since they left the castle grounds. She knew she could trust Link...but there was doubt whether after his memory loss,  is he truly back to who he was before The Calamity and will he ever be?

 

Being worried about Link made her feel uncomfortable to the point where she had to get it out of her head. So she turned towards Hyrule itself, amazed at how well preserved it was during the Calamity. She saw glimpses of it when guiding Link through his journey, but with her mind on holding Ganon back, she could never take it in as she is now. The wildlife prospering, nature taking pieces of the old kingdom back with overgrowth, but still keeping enough of it to bring back memories of the past. The reminder to her and the people who currently inhabit Hyrule of a past of a great Kingdom.

 

In the distance seeing the Divine Beasts brought a mixed bag of emotions her way. Happiness, and joy, being ambushed with guilt and sadness. Knowing her friends helped in the battle against the Calamity made her pleased, but knowing that they had fallen and she couldn’t do anything to help them washed away the fond memories of them. She started to tear up but out of embarrassment and panic she wiped them away, because apparently Link HAD to turn around to check on her at that moment. She nodded to notify to him she was okay, but she knew it didn’t really work.

 

They stopped at the closest stable, which again made Zelda surprised that civilization could be still flourishing without a kingdom in place. Which makes her think about being able to live a life without royal responsibilities and finally study ancient Sheikah technology freely and…

She gets her thoughts interrupted by Link handing her some skewers with a variety of meats and vegetables. Food was a though she didn’t have about for the past century but now seeing it in her hands and smelling it after holding back Ganon, she couldn’t think of anything but.

 

After eating some skewers, she was teased with a slice of fruitcake by Link, excitement mixed with relief filled her thoughts. Knowing that Link remembered something about her made her happy, of course not as much the fruitcake.

 

“I don't mind us stopping by at Hateno but if I remember correctly Kakariko Village was before Hateno Village. Is there a reason why you wanted to stop here first before meeting Impa? Or what?”

 

“ _Purah lives here."_

“Well I know that, but Impa would be worried sick if she knew that Ganon was sealed, but we didn’t return to her.”

 

 _“That’s not the reason why I brought you here, that’s more of a bonus I guess.”_ Link said in his raspy, quiet voice. _“I have a surprised for you. Just stay patient a little longer, she waited 100 years and she can wait at least for a day. And if you’re that worried, send a letter through Purah to Impa to know that we are safe and coming later.”_

 

Zelda was baffled at the response, him talking, and how serious and straightforward he was. She had barely heard him talk before but hearing his voice(even if it’s scratchy) was not what she was expecting.

 

Link admittedly felt sort of guilty for being a bit serious for someone considered a Princess, but what he wanted her to see was worth his own problems.

 

They arrive at a small house in Hateno Village late at night. Link started a fire to make dinner for them outside of the house. Zelda was staring at him confused at what he brought her into.

 

Link notices her confusion and offers his hand, _’Here, follow me. You can stay inside and try to relax while I make something to eat.”_

 

“ **Wait, This is YOUR house. You bought a house! You bought a house while in the middle of saving Hyrule!”**

 

_“Hey! Just look inside and you can understand”_

 

Zelda looked back at the house contemplating what’s inside and also regretting making Link raise his voice, which caused him to start coughing uncontrollably for some time.

What she saw was not something she was prepared for. The Champions weapons all displayed on the walls of Link’s house.

 

“Mipha’s Trident, Revali’s Bow, Daruk’s Boulder Breaker, and Urbosa’s Sword and Shield, all there. Clearly maintained, polished, and unused by Link in his travels. The amount of time Link must of put into this, and the fact he respected their own weapons by not using them. I..I..I don’t know what to think about this, I…”

  
Before she was able to start crying she was hugged, " _You shouldn’t worry about me and my memories. I did my best to remember. I know I can’t have all of them back, but I can at least cherish the ones I do remember. And that includes you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> My current plan is to not just get back into writing but redo my other work. Hopefully I can but I'll take one step at a time for this. I can only hope.


End file.
